Conventionally, wirings, bumps (protruding electrodes) and the like are formed on a surface of a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a printed circuit board. An electrolytic plating method is used as a method for forming the wirings, the bumps and the like.
A plating apparatus, which is used in the electrolytic plating method, includes a substrate holder which seals an end surface of a substrate having a circular shape or a polygonal shape, and holds the substrate with a surface (surface to be plated) of the substrate exposed. In performing plating treatment on the surface of the substrate in such a plating apparatus, the substrate holder holding the substrate is immersed into a plating solution.
Japanese Patent No. 5643239 specification (PTL 1) describes a configuration where a movable base 82 is supported on a support base 80 of a substrate holder 18 by compression springs 86, a substrate is placed on the movable base 82, and an outer peripheral portion of the substrate W is sandwiched by the movable base 82 and a seal holder 62. In this configuration, a change in thickness of the substrate W is absorbed by the movement of the movable base 82 so that the substrate W having a different thickness is held by the substrate holder 18 in a state where a size of a compressed substrate sealing member 66 is maintained within a predetermined range.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-145537 (PTL 2), a plating apparatus is described where an anode holder 28, a regulation plate 134 and a substrate holder 24 are mounted on a positioning holder 182 which is a member used in common so that the center of the anode 26, the center of an opening of the regulation plate 134, and the center of the substrate W are made to agree with each other with certainty.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-3376 (PTL 3) describes a substrate holder 8 where a substrate W is sandwiched between a first holding member 22 and a second holding member 24. In this substrate holder 8, an outer peripheral portion of the substrate W is pressed by a substrate sealing member 28. PTL 3 describes a configuration where a conductive block 60 biased by a spring 63 is disposed in a holder hanger 34 of the substrate holder 8, and the conductive block 60 is brought into contact with and separated from a plurality of external contacts 42. By energizing the respective external contacts 42 in a state where the substrate W is held by the substrate holder 8 and the conductive block 60 is separated from the external contacts 42, it is possible to detect whether or not there is an abnormality in internal contacts 45 and/or a conductive film of the substrate W. By bringing the conductive block 60 into contact with the external contacts 42, a uniform electric current can be supplied to the plurality of internal contacts 45.